Dragon Ranking
Introduction Many dragons in Dragon Adventures differ between health, bleed and damage. This page will help you with finding these and seeing what dragons you may want to use. Please note when a new update comes there may not be an immediate update to this page, but should appear in a few hours or maybe even days. Low Tier Rocirus (Starter) Basic dragon with one of the best wing designs. Rocirus has a low HP and a low DMG rate with a basic speed level. It is not recomended to use during PvP. Saurium (Fluffy Raptor) A bird-like winged dragon. Saurium is pretty common, with a basic damage amount but a decent amount of speed. It mostly revolves around the fact that it is pretty fast, though, it is not the fastest. Its small body is capable of sliding into tiny holes and spaces. Highly suggested using for finding eggs that spawn in caves or holes. Middle Tier Howler (Owl) A phoenix-resembling wyvern. Although it is not as strong as Sylva, it is more optional in terms of escaping, and also, its relatively small size makes it agile in the air. Palus (Wyvern) Big, but weak. The Palus is one of two dragons in the jungle, and it's large size is rather intimidating. Yet, even an Amphyll could beat it. Poor Palus. Sylva (Moth) Small, but maneuverable. Though the Sylva is rather slow while in flight mode, it is relatively fast on land, but not as fast as a drake or a raptor. The damage is quite decent with the power to take out a player with just 1 bite. With its head low to the ground as well as its body, it's easy to land a blow on a given target, added with the speed makes it easy to dodge attacks. Enkylous (Turtle) Stronger than the Palus (Wyvern), but does no bleed. Basically has the same benefit that the Palus (Wyvern) possesses, but it deals twice as much damage, though it can't deal bleed damage. which is also not very recommended, but if we have the tournament of middle tier battle, this dragon is possibly the strongest in its tier, only rivaled by Dexyn (Drake). Amphyll (Axolotl) Does a rather decent bleed, yet has no teeth. Surprisingly, the Amphyll (Axolotl) has higher bleed than Alrenoth (Hydra) despite having no teeth at all. We can give this tiny dragon a lot of credit here. Dexyn (Drake) The king of middle tier dragons. The king of middle tier dragons, the Dexyn (Drake) can certainly beat any other dragon in its tier. Although the Enkylous (Turtle) is probably the only middle tier that can possibly stop the Dexyn (Drake), you can beat it if you let the bleed do the work. Krekiz (Shark) Small, yet powerful. The glass cannon of the Middle Tier, it has the relatively health but highest damage in this tier. Although it is not very durable, this dragon used to be the king of PvP, but is now forced to run before the more powerful dragons in the High and Apex Tiers. Fayrah (Valentines/Phoenix) A double headed bird Its stats are rivaled that of Dexyn (Drake), but it deal less bleed, making it inferior compare to it, at least it is beautiful in terms of its appearance, so we can enjoy its look. High Tier Alrenoth (Hydra) Long live the king.. The third most durable flying dragon in the game, but that doesn't mean it is the strongest, as it is outclassed by the Krekiz (Shark) and the Taraka (Leviathan) in ground combat. In aerial combat, this dragon is your best choice, since it has decent bleed and damage, and also a very high amount of health, making it sometimes defeat even the Taraka (Leviathan) in air fights. Khepera (Beetle) The tank, a ram instead of a bite. The Khepera (Beetle) is the most durable dragon in the game so far, although it takes the same role that the Venu (Cobra) possess. it has nice legs. But since it has higher health, can fly, although slower, the Khepera can possibly beat every other dragon that's in High Tier. Taihoa (Lung Dragon) A graceful predator that flies without wings. The Taihoa (Lung Dragon) is a Dexyn (Drake) like dragon that flies without wings, as said. It has one of the fastest flight speeds in game, so the dragon is very open with where to go. The Taihoa (Lung Dragon) also has a decent bleed damage, making it a good match for this tier/ any lower tier. Venu (Cobra) Very durable, fast, and decent bleed The formerly Apex Tier dragon, it has second highest health but one of the lowest damage, It is also the fastest dragon on the ground (even faster than Axolotl), its speed buff allows it beat even Skellitor (Skeleton) in ground combat, when riding this dragon, Agricos (Lizard) and Zeipera (Amphithere) are the only things that can stop you. Apex Tier Numine (Volcano/Titan) A powerful speed demon, although it doesn't deal bleed. The formerly High Tier dragon, the Numine (Volcano/Titan) is fast when flying, though not as fast as the new Fantasies. It can always utilize its speed if it has to run away from other strong dragons. Agricos (Lizard) Fear the lizard! {Troodon147s most used dragon species} The Agricos (Lizard) is one of the most lethal dragons in the game, although its melee damage is low, it has the most overpowered bleed, estimated to be about 24k~25k. The Agricos (Lizard) is a huge threat to any other dragon species. Do you dare to attack it? Or will you bow in its presence and beg for mercy? Fear it! Taraka (Leviathan) The dragon from royalty. Since elemental breath can damage other dragons in PvP, Taraka (Leviathan) can finally has it's vengeance toward Agricos (Lizard), but compare to other Apex Tier, its still not a good match up Paukiki (Pumpkin) Cute, but deadly. (no longer available unless traded or breeded) The Paukiki (Pumpkin) is very fast, but not as fast as Taraka (Leviathan). The Taraka (Leviathan) can barely outrun it, with the Paukiki (Pumpkin) at top speed right at its shoulder, in terms of combat, it can beat every single High Tier dragon in the game, including the Khepera (Beetle) and the Taraka (Leviathan). However, it may have a disadvantage when fighting against other Apex Tier dragons such as the Agricos (Lizard) and the Skellitor (Skeleton), although it is the underdog of Apex Tier dragons, it is still not to be underestimated. Cuddle it or you’ll be ripped apart! Zeipera (Zei) Flying snake with nasty bite, an Agricos wannabe. The Zeipera (Amphithere) is one of the newest additions to the game, found in the fantasy world. This Tapejara crest dragon is very powerful, powerful enough to make the Agricos (Lizard) and Mother Dragon run away from it. The Zeipera (Amphithere) is a dragon that should not be underestimated, however, Agricos (Lizard) can still one shot you with its devastating bleed. Tosknir (Ice Wyvern) The icy boi joined the apex crew!!! Recent update that Tosknir (Ice Wyvern)'s attack drastically increased from 75 to 375, bleed change from 30 to 1685, making it par or slightly better than Taraka (Leviathan), as both's breath damage are 750.(no longer availableunless traded or breeded) Tyrant Tier Skelltor (Skeleton) Bow before the skeleton king! Because of the PvP overhaul, it no longer have to run away from Agricos (Lizard), as this dragon is now Tyrant tier dragon, can easily demolish this bleed tactic user by burning it to death, Mother Dragon is the only thing you have to be aware. (no longer available unless traded or breeded.) Mother Dragon There's the queen of all dragonkind! Since PvP world has been overhauled, Mother Dragons are truly unstoppable, even with Agricos (Lizard) has no chance against it, since it can quickly demolish any dragon kind by using powerful breath, but they’re relatively slow due to an update. It will be Tyrant Tier for now, but it might change if devs update PvP once again... Category:Information Category:Dragons